Netflix and Chills
by D0uble0hD0nut
Summary: Who doesn't love a little Baylor fluff?


**(Just some fluffly fluff to get out of writer's block. You guys can thank Superawkwardlyawkward for this)**

Finn rolled his neck as he rolled out of the ring. He was training with Baron for the better part of the morning until Alexa politely suggested that they take a break to get lunch. Both agreed, but Finn knew that was just a clever way for the small pixie to take the time to boo love with Baron. He chuckled and headed to the water cooler when he heard singing coming from a few feet away.

" _I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly~  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

He peeked around the side of the cooler and saw a familiar ponytail bobbing up and down as Bayley did sit ups. He smiled, returning to the cooler to get a second cup of water before sitting at the bench beside her, watching her lift herself up and sing.

" _Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread~"_

As she came down, she noticed a toned calf in her line of sight and she blinked, pausing as she looked up. She recognized the blurry upside-down image of the other champ and she smiled wide, rolling onto her belly before swinging her legs around and sitting pretzel style in front of him, popping one earbud out.

"Hey Finn! How are you?" She inquired, tilting her head to the left. Finn chuckled and handed her the cup of water he'd brought. "I'm alright. Taking a lunch break. I heard you singing. You sound so lovely" He complimented her easily, extending a hand so she could pull herself up when she finished the cup of water.

A rosy tint spread across her cheeks and she shuffled when she sat beside him, a crooked smile on her face. "M-Me? No I just…really like to get in the mood when I work out, you know?" She inquired. Finn nodded, finishing the water in his own paper cup. "I know that feeling well. I just think it's cute you're listening to pop songs from like 7 years ago" He beamed impishly, curling up in defense when Bayley swatted at his arm in protest.

"Oh hush! C'mon, if you're on lunch break, let's go out somewhere" She stood and tugged him towards the door. Finn blinked, stumbling for a minute.

"Hold on a minute, Bayl-"

"C'mon! I know this great cafe just off the campus"

"Bayley gimme a second to-"

"There's no time! There's a really long line during lunch time!"

"Bayley."

Finn firmly planted his feet on the ground and cocked a brow down at the Women's Champ. She frowned and pouted up at him. "What?" She whined, finally giving him her undivided attention.

"As much as I'd love to just run out with you and go to a cafe, I don't think I can just show up at a place of business with wrestling trunks on and expect them to offer me their services" he stated flatly, motioning to his attire. Bayley's eyes drifted down before she realized her error, blushing and letting his hand go.

"Meet you outside in 10?"  
"I'll be out in 7"

With that, the Irishman made his way towards the locker room while Bayley headed outside, popping her headphones back in as she leaned against his Fiat, humming as her tunes flooded into her head once more.

That was how Finn found her again, swaying along to the music as she leaned against the car. He tugged his shirt over his head and slid his jacket on as he headed towards the little blue car, smiling to himself as he heard her voice.

" _To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar…)"_

Finn lightly tapped her shoulder and she jolted, looking up at him. She pouted. "Quit sneaking up on me! I'll show you the way. It's not too far from here, we can walk. C'mon!"

And there she goes again, the little ball of energy that she was. Finn followed her, noticing she shivered after a few minutes of walking. He pulled his jacket from his shoulder and draped it across her shoulders, smiling down at her when she looked up curiously at him. "You looked cold." He stated simply. Bayley smiled and slid her arms into it, settling into the too-big jacket and walking a little closer to Finn.

When they reached the cafe, Bayley went up to order them something while Finn settled down in a small booth by the window. She came back and sat down with a cup of hot cocoa while Finn sipped from a fizzy fruit drink that she made him try. It tasted like strawberries.

"I ordered us burgers. Is that okay?" She inquired. He nodded, humming as he watched her snuggle up in the corner of the booth in his jacket, nursing the cup in her hands as she gently blew it.

"Are you still cold?" He inquired. Bayley nodded, sipping from the steaming cup before yelping almost immediately. She whined, sticking her tongue out. Finn stood quickly, sliding to the other side of the booth to sit with her. He lifted his glass to his lips, taking a big gulp of the juice. After swallowing the bubbly liquid, he held the ice on his tongue, gently turning her face towards him. Bayley squeaked as he lowered his face to hers, the cold air from the ice in his mouth contrasting against the heat coming from hers.

"Is it okay?" He inquired gently. Bayley nodded, leaning up to press their lips together gently. Finn gently slid the cube onto her sore tongue, giving her lips a soft kiss before he leaned back slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her close. She smiled, a red tint to her cheeks as she settled against his side, one of her hands sliding into his underneath the table.

Finn looked up when the waitress walked up to them, sending them both a knowing smile as she set down their food and a small menu. "There's your food. I brought the dessert menu in case you wanted to order something after you eat" She chirped. Finn nodded and looked down at Bayley. "You want me to move?" He inquired softly once the waitress left them alone. Bayley shook her head, reaching to grab her burger, bringing it to her side before she munched it quietly. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head before they ate in comfortable silence, with the sound of instrumental holiday music playing gently in the background.

Halfway through his burger, Finn got a text from Baron saying the larger man wouldn't be able to make it back to the performance center today. Finn almost snorted in amusement. He could tell from the abbreviations and the use of an emoji that Alexa was the one holding Corbin's phone. He could almost see the impish smile on her face. Finn humored her, sending a short confirmation reply before he gently squeezed Bayley's shoulder to draw her attention.

"Baron cancelled on me. It looks like I can go home a bit early now. Did you want to come over and watch some movies later?" He suggested. Bayley wiped her mouth with a napkin and nodded, smiling up at him. "I have to train with Nia later but I can be at your place around 8, if that's okay" She offered. He nodded and looked over the dessert menu for a moment.

"That's fine. I can make us some sweets later" He started, sliding the menu away from them. Bayley nodded and took a test sip of her hot cocoa, smiling when she found it was no longer scathing. They sat there for an additional 10 minutes as she sipped at her drink before getting up to leave, with Finn paying for their meal (much to the protest of Bayley. Finn had to pick her up and hold her with one arm as he slid the money to the amused waitress before he carried her out of the store.)

Bayley jumped onto his back as they walked, legs swinging as he gave her a piggyback ride. He held her firmly, talking with her about the new games coming out later that year. She seemed especially excited to play some new Pokemon game that was coming out in November. Finn set her down outside the Performance Center, kissing her head before he walked to his car.

He had a lot of cleaning to do.

 _-Later-_

Finn wiped his brow when he pulled the fresh batch of peanut butter cookies from the oven, setting them aside to cool off. He heard a knock come from the door and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he walked to the door. He wasn't ready for what was on the other side.

A pair of yellow bead eyes stared at him as he looked down. Confusion rose on his face and he didn't have enough time to brace himself for the near-crushing hug that came from the beast. He hugged back, looking down with his head tilted to see the round, green head of a dinosaur tip back and reveal Bayley's smiling face. Once she let go and stepped back, Finn could see in full detail the green dinosaur onesie that she had on. The onesie was a few sizes too big for her, and the hood draped over her eyes unless she tilted her head back.

"I didn't know I invited a dinosaur to spend the night with me" Finn chuckled, stepping aside so she could come in. She giggled, waddling in so the tail would slap his leg on the way in.

"Rawr"

He snorted at her response and closed the door. "Netflix is on the Playstation, just pick something to watch-" Finn didn't even finish his sentence before the theme song for Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers came blaring from his living room. He smiled and went to bring the cookies to the table with a glass of milk.

Bayley leaned on his side as soon as he settled down, lacing her fingers in his. He made sure to give her room, watching the cheesy and colorful show in amusement. 5 episodes in, he felt his lids getting heavy and he looked down, noticing Bayley was already sleeping, curled up on the rest of the couch.

Finn sat up, reaching for the coffee table and grabbing the fleece blanket he had folded up there. After maneuvering so he was behind her on the couch, he pulled her on top of him so she could rest comfortably. She snuggled closer to him, her head tucked underneath his chin. He smiled and tossed the blanket over her before closing his own eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her gentle breathing.


End file.
